With the advent of short-distance wireless communication technologies, more and more terminal devices have short-distance wireless communication functions, and users also expect to use the short-distance wireless communication functions of smartphones to interact with other terminals. For example, in a mall, a display screen having a touch display function is often provided, such that a user may obtain information about commercial tenants in this mall, information about discount coupons issued by the commercial tenants, etc., through touch operations. In this scenario, a user expects, especially, to use the short-distance wireless communication function to download discount coupons of a certain commercial tenant to a smartphone. In the case of a display screen being large and displaying much content (for example, displaying a plurality of discount coupons), by locating the smartphone with respect to the displayed contents, the display content (for example, a certain discount coupon) closest to the smartphone is treated as content to be downloaded by the user. In the prior art, an antenna array is provided below the display screen. When a short-distance wireless communication function is activated, the antennas in the antenna array are scanned one by one to determine the location of the smartphone. When there are many antennas, it would take a large amount of time to locate the antenna closest to the smartphone, which is disadvantageous for user experience.